El alcohol es el culpable
by sherlocked221BBB
Summary: El intrépido detective Sherlock Holmes decide celebrar el cumpleaños de su fiel amigo el doctor Watson en un bar sin embargo se pasan de copas y las cosas se complican en el 221B.


**El alcohol es el culpable**

John subía la escalera dificultosamente hasta el segundo piso del 221 B, de vez en cuando emitía algunas palabras sin sentido, Sherlock se reía subiendo detrás de él balanceándose para ambos lados sujetándose fuertemente de las barandillas, ambos estaban bastante aturdidos por le alcohol, no había sido una buena idea tomar tanto después de todo. Le costaba unir sus pensamientos, recordaba haber llevado a John a tomar un par de tragos a un bar por su cumpleaños, creía que era la forma más convencional de lograr celebrar un natalicio. Llevó consigo sus probetas para medir exactamente cuánto debían beber sin llegar a ese estado tan lamentable, sin embargo, no contaba con que John rompería su matraz y los cuidadosos cálculos no servirían de nada.

Al lograr llegar finalmente al apartamento John sonrió victorioso y siguió caminando con la intención de sentarse en su sillón, pero en el camino tropezó con el cráneo que Sherlock había dejado tirado junto a unos informes y se desplomó maldiciendo al aire. Sherlock quien venía tras el doctor también se cayó y terminó sobre él.

-Maldita sea Sherlock, para ser un…genio eres muy…muy desordenado, quítate de encima-Sherlock intentaba recuperar su cráneo, estaba debajo de John, pasó la mano descuidadamente por la espalda del menor, quien dio un respingo- ¡hey! ¡ten más cuidado con lo que tocas!

-John puedes quebrarlo, levántate- ambos intentaron incorporarse pero se sentían aun más mareados que antes-siento que todo me da…vueltas, te dije que los últimos tragos eran demasiado.

-si, tienes poco aguante al alcohol eh jajaja…hip!-John se cubrió la boca

-mira quien habla doctor HAMISH Watson-dijo de forma burlesca y rompió a reír

-ya supera eso "SHER"- dijo el rubio tomando el cráneo y pasándoselo al detective-ahí tienes a tu querido amiguito.

-yo no tengo…amigos- dijo el detective repentinamente serio

\- ¿ah no? es bueno saberlo-admitió John algo dolido

-solo tengo uno, John-

-tu cráneo es muy afortunado-

-no me refería al cráneo- dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa ladina bastante adorable

-eres más simpático cuando estas ebrio ¡hip! - Dijo John intentando levantarse nuevamente sin conseguirlo.

-y tu más fastidioso- dijo Sherlock, en ese momento se dio cuenta que seguía hincado sobre John quien se sostenía apoyado de sus brazos, era una escena absurda, ambos borrachos y tirados en el piso.

como si el doctor adivinara sus pensamientos dijo- si nos vieran ahora la gente hablaría Sherlock…

-Pero no hay nadie-dijo el rizado enarcando una ceja con actitud seductora-eso descolocó a John, era obvio, aun ebrio se burlaba de él, le gustaba sacarlo de quicio.

Watson decidió cambiar de tema- ¿así que soy tu…amigo eh?

Sherlock desvió la mirada sintiéndose algo expuesto, después de unos momentos dijo- seeep, por lo general eres mejor compañero que el cráneo y no llamas tanto la atención- aseveró restándole importancia.

John soltó una carcajada, se sentía envalentonado por el alcohol, entonces decidió traspasar la línea de formalidad que siempre habían mantenido entre ellos diciendo- entonces, ¿me consideras "SOLO" tu amigo? - y sonrió juguetonamente

Sherlock se puso serio, no supo como responder eso por lo que parpadeó muchas veces intentando concentrarse, el alcohol le nublaba los pensamientos - …la verdad es que no lo he pensado doctor Watson, soy un hombre casado…con mi …trabajo- dijo dificultosamente, le costaba modular y su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal, a John le pareció atractiva, su voz grave era sencillamente seductora.

Decidió seguir coqueteando- Sherlock…podrías serle infiel solo por hoy, considerando que…no me has dado mi regalo de cumpleaños, puedo compensarme con otro tipo de obsequio- el rizado parecía estar petrificado, le había comprado un regalo a John y estaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, pero habían tenido una pelea en el bar y se había caído.

Finalmente John al no obtener una respuesta negativa se acercó a Sherlock depositando un suave beso en sus labios, el rizado dudó un instante, pero consideró que al menos al día siguiente podrían echarle la culpa al alcohol de todos estos sucesos además los labios de John le estaban provocando sensaciones endemoniadamente placenteras, cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible, disfrutando de cada roce, de la humedad de la boca de su compañero de aventuras, John al sentir la iniciativa de Sherlock tomó su rostro entre sus brazos para profundizar el beso enredando sus dedos en los rizos del detective, finalmente pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios de Sherlock pidiendo permiso para entrar, y no obtuvo resistencia alguna.

En un momento Holmes jadeando se atrevió a preguntar- ¿por qué haces esto John? –

A lo que su compañero contestó entre besos -porque se me antojó, se me ha antojado hace mucho tiempo Sherlock- John sabía que esta oportunidad no se daría otra vez, lo único que quedaba era disfrutar mientras durara el momento, comenzó a desabrochar la ajustada camisa púrpura de Sherlock y a depositar besos por a lo largo de su pálido cuello y pecho, marcándolo, mientras el moreno jadeaba y reprimía los gemidos que amenazaban por salir, nunca pensó que caería en este tipo de tentaciones y menos con su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente la señora Hudson los despertó con los ruidos de la aspiradora en el primer piso, Sherlock abrió los ojos con dificultad, desorientado, no se podía mover y sentía el cuerpo adolorido, sentía algo cálido sobre él, bajó la mirada y se encontró con el cabello rubio de John, quien no llevaba camisa…el doctor comenzó a removerse hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos, ambos se miraron con sorpresa y temor, ninguno dijo nada. John se incorporó con mucha dificultad, la cabeza lo estaba matando, y Sherlock se encerró en el baño, frente al espejo miró detenidamente su cuello, tenía por lo menos 3 marcas rojizas- maldita sea John-susurró. Se desvistió dispuesto a tomar una ducha y a relajar sus adoloridos músculos, el agua caliente logró aliviar la tensión de su cabeza, pero los difusos recuerdos de John besándolo y repartiendo caricias por su pecho comenzaron a manifestarse en su cuerpo…- John Watson, juro que me lo pagarás- dijo el detective consultor jadeando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se ocupaba del incomodo problema que había surgido entre sus piernas.


End file.
